Finding Agent Hunter Morse
by groach175
Summary: Thalia Wilson is a teenage girl searching for the truth of her long time missing parents. Along the way she discovers things about her past and her own self. Some things aren't as they want to be.
1. Chapter 1 Troublemaker

Once she looked back, it would all be over. She had to muster all her bravery not to turn back. The stories of the pillar of salt that the sisters told her at the orphanage reminded her. Lot's wife turned around and turned into a pillar of salt. maybe it could all somehow come true. She could take one glance backwards and all of a sudden, looking down at her hands, staring at her fingertips and spreading over her palms, her wrists slowly disintegrating, as her body freezes and all of it falls away. Fortunately though, that was not the case. Its not like she was running from the cops.

No. This was far worse. She was running from S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Hacking into the S.S.R., great idea. Wait until Craig finds out." Jake called sarcastically as they ran as fast as their legs could.

The three teens were sweating and panting. The back streets of the city were quiet except for the occasional barking of dogs, the steam pouring from broken pipes and valves. The dim lit concrete littered with rubbish and puddles.

"Why not?" Logan responded between breaths.

"Because now, we have S.H.I.E.L.D. on our asses. And why do you always agree with her?" He asked as they rounded a corner.

"This way." the third companion called. The two boys followed as their hooded friend climbed up a fire escape.

"I'm her boyfriend. It's my job to agree with her no matter what." Logan's comment stung Jake. They had both always liked her, he had lost a bet, the consequences were not being able to ask her out.

"You know if she knew about the bet she'd dump you in a heart beat."

"I'm right here you know." Thalia said in annoyance. "And I do know about the bet. And honestly, its just sad." She said as she pulled the others up onto the roof and continue running. Leaping from one roof to another they continue.

Jake squinted as he heard a noise coming from the distance. "Oh, they had to get a bloody helicopter, didn't they?"

Logan softly chuckled and said "We broke into the SSR. Of course they were going to get a helicopter."

"Nope. Quinjet." Thalia corrected them, not slowing as they neared the twelfth avenue, where Thalia lived with her adopted parents, Craig and Samantha Wilson

It took less than thirty second for the Quinjet to arrive over them. The forced winds of the jet's thrusters made their hair flutter wildly, SHIELD agents in masks began dropping out of the open Quinjets. Large guns, but not like a normal ones, they had learned that they were called ICERs. Incapacitating Cartridge Emitting Rail-gun. A tranquilizer of sorts.

The trio froze as the agents surrounded them and trained the ICERs on them.

"Surrender and you will not be harmed." A voice they had heard so many times com over the Quinjet.

The three of them huffed in defeat and threw their arms up uselessly. "Why does it feel like they never give us an option." Jake asked

"Because they're S.H.I.E.L.D." Logan retorted as if it were obvious.

"Yeah, well not today." Thalia muttered under her breath.

She turned on her heels and ran. Logan and Jake stood frozen and confused as four agents pursued after her.

One shot was all it took. The ICER bullet flew through the frigid obscurity and penetrated the skin on the back of her neck. She jerked forward on impact and fell forward collapsing to the ground. Blue streaks like veins, spread across her skin around the area the ICER struck her as the dendrotoxin took effect, but slowly began to fade back to its original colouration.

An agent approached her and picked up her limp and seemingly lifeless body, carrying her towards the Quinjet where Logan and Jake were now being escorted. Logan watched as the Agent carried the girl up the ramp, her arms hanging helplessly, swinging slightly with every step

Thalia was placed into on the seats and strapped in. Logan and Jake on either side of her.

"Jake Matthew Hampstead, Logan William Jones, and Thalia Elizabeth Wilson. How many times have we had to arrest you in the past fortnight?" Agent Lance Hunter approached them taking off his mask and helmet. They recognised him by his voice. He had a british accent that reminded them a lot of Thalia. She also had a british accent, one that almost sounded Scottish, just like Hunter's.

Jake and Logan remained quiet. Thalia, didn't even flinch in her induced sleep.

"What was she after this time? Breaking into the SSR, that's pretty serious." He said crossing his arms, while also trying to keeping his balance as the aircraft took off.

"Same thing she was after when she hacked the N.S.A., she infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D., and when she broke into the Oval Office " Skye, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Hacktivist, said as she came out from the cockpit.

"OK, well, technically, she didn't break into the Oval Office, she broke into the White House, she never actually made it to the Office." Logan Said never taking his eye of a point in the distance that didn't actually exist.

"We've told her before, her parents died in a plane crash." Hunter spoke. He knew that that wasn't true though. Just like everyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. knew. But he felt guilty. Him more so than anyone else should. And he had a reason to feel that way.

"Well, not according to the flash drive. The day her parents died there was no plane crash. The flight they were supposed to be on was headed from California to Dubai. That plane never went to or from New York that week. What aren't you telling her." Jake intercepted, upset, as much as he was sure Thalia would be if she could hear the conversation.

"We are telling her what is necessary to protect her."

Jake and Logan exchanged glances, confused, yet they knew that they were thinking the same thing.

"You know what actually happened to them?"

"Of course we do. We're SHIELD. Its our job to know." A large muscular man with dark skin came out and leaned against the side of one of the chairs.

"Hello Mack." Logan called unenthusiastically.

"Hello to you too, Mr Jones." He reply with equal zeal.

"Why don't we just let the director deal with this?" Hunter asked, getting frustrated with the boys.

"Yeah, why don't you let Coulson talk to us?" Logan vided with a sneer.

"Not - a good - idea."

Everyone looked at Thalia as she began to stir. She sighed heavily as she sat upright and rubbed her head with the heel of her palm.

"And sleeping beauty awakens." Hunter joked.

"Let me guess, it was you again, wasn't it?" She muttered as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Only 'cause you're such a fun target." He jeered

Skye shot him a look. "Hunter, just stop talking." She scolded.

"Alright." He muttered and turned away.

Skye waited until Both Hunter and Mack walked out, so that she was alone with the teens.

She kneeled down in front of Thalia, her expression soft, unlike the girl before her, whose lips formed a sourer frown, deliberately avoiding eye contact with her.

"Thalia," She began, trying to get her to make eye contact to make sure that she was listening.

She eventually gave in and her head snapped down to glare into hers. "I know what it's like, not knowing who your parents are and what happened to them. I was exactly the same. But when I met my father for the first time after 25 years, I hated him. He was a murderer. A monster. I wanted nothing to do with him." Thalia's expression softened somewhat, but remained upset.

"What can you tell me about them?" She spoke so softly it sounded as though she were about to cry.

"Your mother left you at the orphanage, and when your father finally discovered where you were, it was too late, you had already been adopted. He decided that it was best not to intervene. You didn't need to know. You were already so happy."

"But I'm not." The girl sobbed wiping away tears.

"I know. But there is a reason we can't tell you."

Thalia bit her lip and scrunched her eyes closed, desperate not to let the tears flow down her cheeks. "Why?" She lamented.

"Because it would break you. And I can't bear to see that happen to you."

"Skye." A voice called from the cockpit.

"I'll be back." She affirmed her softly.

Thalia drew a few deep breaths as Skye sauntered towards the cockpit.

"Tia, are you OK?" Jake asked with a soothing tone.

"I - I'll be fine." She stuttered and sniffed back tears.

Her mind was racing, S.H.I.E.L.D. knew all about her parents. Why were they keeping that from her? Wasn't it her right to know about them? Why were they keeping something like that from her? What was so classified that it had to be protected by S.H.I.E.L.D.? Unless there was nothing to keep from her. She never knew them so they could be right in front of her and she would never know it. Who was she? That was all she wanted to know.

She didn't care if SHIELD didn't want her to find out or not, she didn't want anything else more dearly than her real parents.

* * *

"Really? The S.S.R.?" Craig scolded in disbelief. "What were you thinking?"

Thalia sat there unmoving.

"Mr Wilson, can I have a word with you outside?" Director Coulson, a middle aged man, suit and tie, spoke.

With a sigh of defeat, Craig followed him outside of the office.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters was built in an abandoned warehouse. Only Agents - and the Wilson family - knew where it was.

Thalia sat on the stool in front of Coulson's desk. Her hands were clasped together and set in between her legs . She stared down at the floor. And waited.

She heard the soft inaudible voices of the Director and her adoptive father. Wondering what they were talking about she stood from the chair and made her way over to the frosted glass doors. The silhouette of the two men were clear, and looked as if something from a movie. It was irritating not knowing what they were talking about. She knew that it was about her, just not why or what it was about.

All she wanted to do was get out of there, to go home.

But she had a gut feeling that she wouldn't be seeing home for a really long time.


	2. Chapter 2 Compromise

"No!" Thalia squealed.

"Tia, don't make this any harder than it already is. It's for the best." Craig interrupted, trying to calm her.

"I am not staying here like some prisoner. I'm going home. Now!" She bellowed distraughtly.

Coulson approached her and spoke softly. "Thalia, we need to keep you here as a safety precaution. If you break into another secure facility, you could unleash classified information, something we are trying to prevent. And if you do, maybe we can come to an agreement."

Thalia eyed him angrily and impatient. But this statement had intrigued her. Not that she'd say so. "What sort of agreement?" She hissed.

"If you stay, we will give you information on your parents. In pieces."

This caught her attention. Could she trust him? Was he telling the truth? "And if I stay, will I get to see Logan and Jake again?" She wondered aloud.

"Every once in awhile, I'm sure you could. We could arrange something." Coulson said with a friendly smile.

Thalia glared at the man before her. "You know, smiling at me doesn't make me like you more."

"I know. But it seems to be the only way to gain your trust."

She rolled her eyes and began to visually explore the room. It was quite a large room. The old bricks and the frosted glass gave it a retro effect. She quite liked it.

"Craig and I have discussed the terms," he continued. Thalia froze. Craig agreed to this? Was this his idea? The traitor. She thought to herself. "During your stay with us, we're going to train you as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent."

Her eyes widened at the director's words. Surely he had not just said that. "Did you just hear the words that came out of your mouth?"

"Yeah, I know. Weird right." He said and continued. "Your S.O. is going to be Agent Hunter."

"Oh, joy." she muttered unenthusiastically and with a face of dread.

"I know how you feel about him now. You two have your differences. But in my opinion, you have a lot in common. I think you'll get along really well once you get to know each other."

Thalia had to think long and hard about this.

"If you say no, we won't make you stay, but if it happens again, we will be forced to arrest you. It's a small compromise, but if you do choose to go down that road you may not like what you find." Coulson continued. His words fresh in her mind, whirring around in a cyclone like manner.

She didn't want to stay at SHIELD, much less become an agent. But if she did, she would be able to find out about her parents.

She closed her eyes, exhaling slowly as she thought about the answer she was about to deliver.

"I'll stay, on the conditions that I **a** , can see my friends, and Craig and Sam at least once a fortnight, **b** , I get access to your WiFi, and **c** , have authorisation to all missions."

"Some missions." Coulson retorted. "But other than that, all good."

Slouching back in her chair she huffed disappointedly. Having access to all missions meant that she would have to be trusted with files. Having access to files means she could place a mole in the system and filter through the data until she finds what she needs. This limited her chances. and the chance of getting caught doing so had just skyrocketed.

"So, do we have a deal? Because either you stay and we can compromise, or you walk and we tail you for the rest of your life. It's your choice." Coulson said calmly.

* * *

"You said _'yes'_!?" Jake cried absolutely distraught into the microphone of his laptop.

"Admit it, this way I don't have to break into facilities all the time. Your Mum and Dad won't ground you every other week, and I'll be able to call you everyday. FaceTime means I can see your face, and you'll be able to come and visit me every fortnight."

"That's only twice a month. I'm not entirely sure how a long-distance-relationship will play out between us. Did you even think to ask me if I was OK with this?" Logan had a valid point. Maybe it wouldn't work out.

After a long pause, she replied saying. "I know. And I'm sorry." Turning to the computer screen she saw the two boys faces sad and maybe even slightly angry. But there was nothing she could do. She had been searching for this her whole life.

"And did I hear you right when you said Hunter is your S.O.? Have you lost your mind?" Jake asked, on the verge of laughter.

"Probably." She sighed tossing another pile of clothes into her bags. "I mean they are training me to be a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. I would never agree to this in my right mind."

Without warning, Logan shut his laptop cutting the connection, leaving Thalia and Jake alone.

"Ouch, that hurt." Jake said in response to his friend's actions.

"Maybe I should just end it between us. In the end, one of us is going to be sorry it didn't happen sooner." Thalia said with the hands resting on the edge of the desk, her shoulders slouched.

She waited for Jake to say something about the situation but he didn't. "Oh, you were waiting for me to say something. Sorry sweetheart, I have no say in this. You chose him over me. I can't help you." he folded his arms and reclined in his chair.

Her frustration boiled over and stuck up her middle finger at him as a joke. They both laughed heartily.

"I better finish packing. I'll talk to you later?" She said combing her fingers through her dirty blonde hair.

"Yeah. Sure."

"OK then. Bye."

"Bye."

Closing her laptop she sighed heavily, letting her head drop uselessly.

* * *

"Sir, there is something you're not telling me." Hunter said storming into Coulson's office.

Only mildly offended that he didn't knock he replied "By all means, come on in."

"Who is Thalia really?" Lance jeered at him through clenched teeth.

Coulson straightened up as he didn't think he was prepared to answer that question just yet.

"You asked me to be her Supervising Officer for a reason. Not just because I like making fun of her. So what is it?"

"Hunter, I'm not really sure I appreciate your attitude towards this. You said you were willing to do this?" He reminded him skirting around the initial question.

"Oh that's rich. That's like you saying you were willing to let Mack cut your hand off! You weren't really, it just happened, you weren't prepared for it. Caught you by surprise." He gestured to Phil's robotic left hand that he was still getting used to.

He looked down at it and then back up to Hunter. "You want to know, fine then. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"What could you possibly say that could hurt me more than having my own Daughter kidnapped before I even got the chance to hold her?" He's voice rose significantly. The topic of his daughter struck him hard.

Almost 18 years ago, he and his wife, Bobbi had a child. A baby girl named Evangeline. But she was born while he was on a mission in St Petersburg. The night before he returned, someone had broken into their house and kidnapped her. She was never seen again.

After Bobbi left S.H.I.E.L.D. she told Hunter that she wanted to start a family. And seeing as she wouldn't be going on missions anymore, he happily obliged, conceiving within the first month. They didn't have any other children. Not after Evangeline was taken. Too afraid that it might happen again.

"Try me."

Could on opened his mouth. About to comply to his wishes until Skye swung her head through the door.

"Thalia just arrived on the Quinjet. Do you want to welcome her or should I?" She asked, still not fully inside his office.

"We all can. But for now, I just want you to be her friend. She's been taken away from everything she has, help her adjust. We need to show her we're tryouts big to help."

Skye nodded and disappeared. Coulson followed and Hunter, sighing in defeat, filed out after them. His long stompy stride was the only thing that reminded him that he was pissed at Coulson.

They made their way to the hanger where a quintet was landing. May was the first to walk out. Followed by Thalia. A black duffle bag slung over her right shoulder and a rolling suitcase in her left hand.

Hunter stared at the girl as she approached. How did he know that there was something suspicious going on. It was mostly her eyes. Was it just by coincidence that she had the same dark eyes that he did. And the same hair, the same ashen blonde as Bobbi. No. It was just a coincidence. Millions of people had blonde hair and brown/grey eyes.

But he couldn't get over the fact that she was orphaned as an infant around the same time his daughter was taken. But no. Coulson said he knew who she was. Her mother was an ex-S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Hydra had hunted her down and killed her. Thalia was then rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and placed into orphanage care. Craig and Sam Wilson adopted her shortly after joining S.H.I.E.L.D.

He would have to just get this over with. His imagination let him think that Thalia was Evangeline. But there was no way. He shook aside the thought and continued on.

He made a point to make himself more approachable. For Thalia, he knew that she would be suspicious at first. And he was right.

He offered to take her duffle bag, but she just withdrew from him. "What happened to you? We're you hit by a car and get your brain knocked out of place?" She asked.

"No." he said hesitantly as he brought his hand back to his side. His first initial reaction was that she was not going to get along with him at all. She was going to be stubborn. He knew that all too well.

Thalia walked around him, her stride long and heavy, and away from everyone. She made her way towards the bedroom in which she would stay in her duration at S.H.I.E.L.D.

How was he supposed to get along with her if she was going to be deliberately stubborn and hard all the time? This was going to be a long and tiring process. He was not immediately impressed with Coulson's decision to make him her S.O. He was hiding something from him. Who was Thalia really? What was he not saying?

Whoever or whatever it took, he knew that he had to find out.


	3. Chapter 3 Red Ringlets

It must have been her interest with Inhumans. She wanted to know more about Skye and her past. It intrigued her that Skye could _hear_ an object and make amplify the sound until they shook. Either that or she wished that she had a gift like her.

Telekinesis or super-human-hearing were on the top of her wish list.

"Oi! Earth to Thalia!" Hunter called snapping his fingers in her face.

"Hm, what?" She said exiting her trance.

Hunter turned his head in the direction that she had been staring. There was nothing. Looking back at her confused. "You are a million miles away. What's happening?"

"Nothing." Thalia said scratching the back of her neck, stretching her sore muscles. "It's nothing. Just thinking about what Skye told me earlier."

"Yeah well, it's not particularly something she's proud of. A crazy psychopath in a flower dress dragged her into an alien temple with an Obelisk that ended up killing several of our best agents." He said steadying the boxing bag.

Thalia threw several punches until Hunter sighed, fed up with her constant relaxation.

"Remember what I told you, left leg forward, keep your arms up," He moved to behind her placing his hands firm on her forearms, bringing them up, using his right foot to push hers forward. Then he placed his hands on her waist "Keep tension here." He said with a stern tone, like he had said it a million times. He felt like he had as well.

"You know, if you're training me to be a mercenary, using a tone won't mollify me."

"This isn't a tone!" he replied.

"You should put that on a t-shirt."

Hunter froze at her comment. "Really? First with your smart-ass mouth now you're quoting television shows?"

"You know Sherlock?" She said

"I've had a bit of down time lately." He explained as Thalia continued throwing her fists at the boxing-bag as he held it steady with his hands and shoulder.

After a moment, Hunter pushed the boxing bag violently towards her and stumbled back with the force. But she soon regained her feet just as Hunter threw a fist at her which she blocked and ducked as another fist flew over her head.

"What the hell?!" She cried but he didn't stop. She then realised it was all part of her training. She fought back, but he was much stronger than she was. Not to mention older, taller and much more experienced. He was a mercenary not a trainee.

"Time out guys." Coulson called.

Thalia almost felt like crying out a loud and droned 'thank you' to Coulson.

They both looked towards him as he came down the stairs. Both sweating and panting heavily.

"We've just got word from Koenig about an 0-8-4 in Dublin, Ireland."

"0-8-4?"

Coulson's just smiled.

"No, seriously. What's an 0-8-4?" She repeated.

"Towel down. Debrief in 10." Was Coulson's only reply.

She began to walk towards the stairs when Coulson said "Just Hunter."

Thalia was bitter. She turned and grabbed her water bottle and sports towel as she wiped the sweat from her neck and face as she sighed as if she'd just been rejected a wish.

"Don't take it personally. He does that a lot."

"It's not that. Well - yes it is, but, its just that I've been here a month and he has only told me that my parents were S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and that I was taken from them. I admit I was shocked, but I want to know more and why."

"Don't worry kiddo, I'm trying to help you too, believe it or not." Hunter said softly placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Really? Why?" She questioned.

Hunter sighed at the thought of why he was really helping her. "You're not the only one looking for someone who was taken from them."

Thalia's eyes widened at this. Who did he lose that was special to him? She wanted to ask, but she didn't know if it was a good idea or not.

"Who did you lose?" She finally asked, cautious if he lost it because she did.

"My daughter." He breathed.

Her heart was filled with empathy. She was taken from her parents, he had lost his daughter.

"What happened to her?"

"I was in St Petersburg on assignment when Bobbi gave birth to her. I was coming home later that week. Bobbi called me telling me she named her Evangeline Isabelle. Technically we never got remarried so she was given the name Hunter-Morse.

But the night before I returned, someone had broken into the house and took her. There was no noise, no clue as to who took her. Not even a foot print.

I never even got to hold her. I didn't even get to see a picture of her. I actually imagine what she would look like, and you're exactly what I imagined she would look like."

Thalia felt herself smile a little. But hearing that hunter's daughter had been taken from him before he even saw her made her heart ache slightly.

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah well, that was 18 years ago. And maybe I was just never meant to be a father." He said shrugging and smiled sympathetically at her.

"Well if it makes you feel any better, these last fees weeks, you've felt like a father to me."

Hunter gave her a heartfelt smile and sighed. After a long awkward silence he said "We should probably get going."

Thalia nodded and followed Hunter up the stairs but went their separate ways once they reached the main corridor.

She continued to walk, minding her own business and not paying attention to anything. But she slowly came to a stop as she felt that someone was watching her. Cautiously, she turned around but saw not one eye meet with hers.

Shaking off the feeling she continued to walk back to her bedroom to fall asleep.

As soon as her head touched the pillow her eyes flew open. Soft white snow was falling around her. It stuck to her eyelashes and tickled her nose. The ground was cold and hard. She was standing on ice.

The sound of a child giggling, echoing in her head, broke her train of thought. She looked up and saw a little girl wearing ice skates. Her red hair in perfect ringlets shone with the gentle sunlight weaving through the clouds. The girl's feet shuffled as she reached out her arms towards her father. She couldn't have been more than six years old.

A woman stood behind her ready to catch her incase she fell. All three of them smiling. So happy. The family she never had. The family she _wish_ she had.

She watched them intently, watching the girl. A smile graving her lips ever so slightly. But a tear slipped down her cheek and dropped off her cheek. Time seemed to slow as the tear drop plummeted towards the ice. Everything else around her went silent as the tear splashed on the ice. It sound echoed as if it were a dripping pipe in an empty alleyway.

She looked back up as the girl's mother and father dissolved into the growing wind, as if they were never there. The girl's red hair dulled, no longer vibrant and shining. It was as if a dark cloud heavily veiled the sun. All the happiness leeched from the air in one moment.

Thalia felt reason to panic. But why, she didn't know yet.

The girl's scared blue eyes seemed to outweigh everything else. They seemed to glow. Fright and horror filled her orbs as she lifted and gazed at her hands as they began to disintegrate like salt and blow away in the enlarging gale.

The story of the pilar of salt still frightened her.

Thalia carefully made her way across the iced lake towards the girl. She had to save the girl. She knew nothing about her, not even her name. But she knew that she had to save her.

As she drew closer her hand reached out to grab her and bring her away from danger. But her hand passed straight through her. It was as if she meant to blow her away, because she faded still, every cell of her small body swirled in the breeze, still growing stronger.

"No." She muttered. She didn't mean for that to happen. She was meant to save her not kill her quicker. But still she continued to disappear. "No! STOP!" She cried.

She couldn't get rid of the sad face of the girl, now branded in the back of her eyes forever, as the last of her frail figure vanished.

"No! Please, come back!" She begged. Knowing it wouldn't do anything, she needed the false hope. It always made her feel stronger.

" _Thalia_!" A voice called. It was as if a distant voice was talking to her. Again she heard her name. " _Wake up_!"

It was a dream. She realised that this was all a dream. But could she force herself to wake up?

" _Wake up, Thalia_!"

She clenched her eyes closed, focusing on trying to wake up. Snapping her eyes open she screamed. Her body drenched in a cold sweat. She was awake.

Her eyes darted around, she was still in her bedroom. Glancing at the clock she realised that she had been asleep for at least 6 hours. But how? It felt as if it were only two minutes.

She lifted her gaze to see May sitting on the side of her bed. Concern filled her face.

"What happened?" Thalia asked breathlessly.

"You were screaming. Screaming for something to stop."

Thalia ran hat hands over her face wiping away the sweat. "I'm sorry. It was just a dream. I didn't realise I was actually screaming."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

She looked at May for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. I'm fine." she tried to sound enthusiastic, but she was still short of breath.

"If something is bothering you, you can tell me. I can keep a secret."

She just shrugged and said "There's nothing to tell."

"OK." she replied. She stood without another word and headed towards the door.

"May!" Thalia called before she left. She turned around and waited for her to continue. "Thank you. For waking me."

May gave her a gentle smile and closed the door behind her.

Thalia lay back down on the bed. She couldn't help but remember that little girl. How scared she looked. How she couldn't save her.

Why did it terrify her so much. It was only a dream wasn't it?

She felt sick in the stomach. The thought of her dream coming real was frightening. But it was impossible. People don't vanish like that. Do they?


End file.
